Before there was Aaa
by AmberBlazze
Summary: When Marshall walks away and leaves Fionna in his front room she finds something. Something the vampire king never talks about. This time His story will be told. Marshall will tell about his life Before There was Aaa. I change a little fact about Marshall He is 800 years old when the mushroom war started and he used to live among the mortals. This will be in a flash back form .
1. Chapter 1

Befor There was Aaa.  
Chapter 1: Old stuff

Fionna's pov:

Marshall's stiff red couch. Where the hell did he even get something so old? And uncomfortable? I wiggled trying to get to any degree of comfort.

"Having a hard time Fi?" Marshall said in a teasing tone.

"Yes. Will you just get rid of this thing already? I'll help you get a better sofa. Maybe black? I mean you could just suck the color out of this one and get a better, and newer one." I've pitch this possibility many times but he usually just ignored me or changed the subject.

"What if I like my old red sofa? It's practically an antique." This is the first time he didn't just brush off the subject.

I turned and looked at the pale face vampire. He looked kinda mad. I must be annoying him. That's a first too. "Well you never have to sit on this old piece of shit"

"It's my house. I like the way it looks. Why would I get rid of something when it's just for looks?" He asked sarcastically

"Well maybe, just a thought here, its full of holes. And you can see the spring right there. Marshall you've got the money and the time. Why not a new couch?" I might actually get my answer this time. Why is his majesty the great vampire king so reluctant to get a new sofa?

"Well maybe, just a thought here, its full of memories. Glob Fi stop complaining." He sorta grumbled. Omg the very rare 'not so tough Marshall' was appearing.

"What kind of memories?" I knew with how old Marshall was he was bound to have known a lot more humans. But he never said anything when I tried to hint.

"Well, the time you and cake wanted to become vampires, the time you and I had a strawberry eating contest and you got a tummy ache. Oh and the time we were wrestling and you knocked me to the wall. A lot of stuff Fi." He rolled his eyes. Trying to drop the subject again.

I have known this sarcastic Black eyed fanged face for over four years now and he still wont tell me about his past. Not once. "Ugh! What ever. Can we do something else than what ever this is?"

"Sure Fi. What else can we do beside what we are doing?" He paused than snapped his fingers " I know we could go get seriously wounded by the Knife storm outside." He added sarcastically.

"Haha Marshall your a genius! Why didn't I think of it first." I added with just as much sarcasm.

"Well you keep on thinking I'm gonna take a piss." Marshall said floating up stairs to his private bathroom.

Ugh. When there's a storm its always so boring. I could suggest using our imaginations buy I'm seventeen now and Marshall would just make fun of me. The same familiar front room of Marshall's house is were I sit trying to think of something fun or entertaining to do. Maybe I'll just snoop.

I got up and walked over to the closet that Marshall never opened. He might get pissed but I don't really care. When I opened it up i found just boxes stacked to the roof with one medium sized box more in the front. Might as well start there. The rest of the boxes looked really dusty, like haven't been touched for 50 years dusty. I picked up the smaller box and took it to the couch.

Inside it held a leather necklace case I just put that beside me. The rest were just some old pictures in silver frames. They were all of the same girl. She had nice creamy skin that made her deep green eyes stand out. Her hair was a dark dirty blond. She was beautiful. She could possibly be from the emerald kingdom with the ways here eyes sparkled. But she look to different, and familiar too.

I picked up the necklace case and opened it. Inside there was a sparkly black jewel with some sort of silver snake warped around it. I love the way the jewel glittered in the light. Be for I could bring myself to touch the sparkly gem a pair of pale hands snatched them from me.

I looked up startled at an infuriated Marshall Lee. He obviously didn't appreciate me looking through his stuff. He was baring his fangs while clenching his jaw. He looked really angry. It was clearly personal. "What the HELL do you think your doing!?" He snarled.

"W-W- W-el-" I stuttered his cold stare was giving me chills. "I-I d-don't kno-ow. Um s-sorry." He looks as if I just insulted him deeply and personally

"W-W-Well FIONNA DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" He yelled before putting everything back into the closet. He didn't throw it in like I thought he would have. Instead he just more like frustrated-ly placed them in as carefully as he could.

"OK I'm sorry Marsh. But may I ask who that girl was?" I asked in a whisper. I knew he could hear me with his supper hearing.

"No you may not." He snapped.

"Please, Marsh you never tell me anything. Please just tell me who that chick is." I said a bit angry myself. I told him all my stories he could tell me just this one.

"Well miss nosy ass. I don't feel like it. So let me put it simple: You'll never meet her so who cares."

"I do. Because you obviously care. You wouldn't through a tantrum if you didn't." I stated. His expression told me I was right. It was someone he knew. Maybe someone who died.

"You're a big brat sometimes. If you must, know her name was Evangeline."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The begging of Eve.

500 years ago Eve's pov:

This was big! Finally I am at the academy for the Elite! I cant believe I got in. My 'dorm' was more like a fancy apartment building! I am standing right outside the amazing red building. Its door was painted dark crimson red. It stood out among the light gray stone walls. Two stories high and beautiful. The front yard was like as big as a basketball court.

I knocked on the red door. I mean I shouldn't just walk in I haven't moved in yet.

"Just come in Eve." I heard my oldest best friend say.

I opened the door and found her sitting on a grey leather sofa in the giant front room. "Oh my God. Katy, this place is enormous!" I squealed.

"I know! I am so glad we can both be seniors here! I am so happy you got in congrats!" She got up and gave me a big hug.

"I still can't believe it!" we started jumping up and down. My last year of high school, one whole year away from my family. One year at the big school for the Elite. The school is so big its actually named Elite school.

"Kathryn, Is your friend here?" A Blond haired guy said coming up the stairs. "Why hello you must be Evangeline." he gave me a warm smile and extended his hand

"Eve is fine. Please call me Eve." I shook his hand.

"Well Eve, Welcome to our dorm. I am Christian." He turned and walked way down some other hall. Wow were all the boys this hot?

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Katy whispered in my ear. The heat rose to my cheeks giving her an answer before I could. She giggled. "Come on lets show you your room. You even get your own bathroom!"

"What really? That is so awesome!" I said. The dorm were shared by boys and girls. I already had the whole lecture about no boys on the top floor at all, and us girls weren't allowed downstairs. But we shared the middle floor which had the kitchen and activity rooms.

Katy lead me upstairs and to the third door down. She opened the door to a room big enough for three people to sleep comfortably. To big for just one person.

"Our dorm has the least people living in it so we each get our own rooms. Isn't awesome!" Katy said happy about my amazed expression.

"Its beyond awesome!" I said

"K. I'll just let you get settled. We have only Four days before we have to go to school. So we will have plenty of time to catch up girly." She winked at me and walked off. She's planing something devilish.

The rooms walls were a sand color. My two suit cases held all my clothes. My backpack had all my money and books. I unpacked my suit cases first neatly putting them in the dark oak dresser, then my book into the matching desk.

I'm over seven hundred and fifty miles from my home in California. It's so different here in Colorado. Can't wait to see the sights. Katy has been here for all of High school. I've been back at our home town.

We were in middle school together. We kept in touch over the past three. Hanging out during the summers when she came back. She was like a sister to me.

I started to put my dark purple sheets on the twin bed. Then laid down to rest felling a bit jet lag. Just a little nap till Katy gets fed up and comes to get me.

Marshall's pov: (same day 500 years ago)

"She's here. Oh my God why did the let her in?" Katy asked worried. She really cared for the mortal. Poor mortal, doesn't know she's in a school full of monsters. "Listen here blood sucker." she snapped her fingers at me. "I want you no where near her at all! Got it."

"What ever. I give it a week till ether Christian or Ryan or even you blow it, and the mortal goes running for the hills." I glared at her making her take a step back. "Plus you know it a test. The headmaster is obliviously testing the students here to see how they cope with a human."

"I believe Marshall's theory is correct. And I highly doubt I will be the one to reveal the secret." Christian said annoyed. The warlock thought to highly of himself.

"Well I might!" Ryan said. He knew his limits. One tantrum and his Dragon side appeared.

"So why not just tell her and let her decide if she wants to stay or go." I suggested not really interested or really caring.

"No. She'll no I lied to her for over five years!" Katy said a little to loud.

"Your just a shape sifter Katy. Highly doubt she'll care. Might take you and run." Ava said. The one and only successful cyborg. Now she was a sight. Look human and stuff but she was only half human and part machine. My sensitive ears could hear the hum from the robot.

"But still, I don't want her to find out. That's the whole point of this school." Katy began to pace.

"Well for the whole week I'll be gone so have fun spoiling it." I said and floated away to my room. Tonight I'll go hunting.

~Night fall~

The whole town was empty. Someone warned them ahead of time. I really enjoy that. This means the petty mortals will be full of fear when I bust open there doors. Fear made the blood race, for a faster meal. Oh how Americans adore fast food.

I knocked on the first door of this small town. No answer but the hearts beyond it raced. They knew I came to deliver death. These ones were true believers. The probably had stakes ready for just in case. This would be fun.

One knock using my super strength and the door caved. The mortals heart beat came from upstairs. And another one just beyond the threshold and into the kitchen. The male figure trying to protect the mother upstairs.

I stepped inside walking towards the male. A faint quicker heartbeat stopped me. A child, no more than three years of age. I sighed in defeat. Never could I ever feast upon a child so young nor would I leave it parent less.

I walked back outside and drew in a deep breath of the cool air. Mortal I'm acted like a mortal. I am the King of immortals. I can't be so weak. Who cares about that child. You do idiot.

Ugh. I do care. Even though my feelings aren't enough to stop my blood lust. They do stop me no and then.

"Bravo! You just walked away from a hunt Mr. King of the leaches." The sicking voice of Vanessa sounded from the shadows.

"What would a mutt like yourself be doing stalking me?" God I really hate werewolf's. Just the sent was enough to make my chest burn with hatred.

"Well It's my job to patrol to night. To stop your lifeless bloodsucker from harming the innocent." She growled.

"Well miss queen Bitch. No crime was committed so run off to your little pups." I said with no emotion.

"One slip up and I'll tear you apart myse-"

"I have heard this line to many times. From you from the Alpha's before you." I held my hand against her mouth to shut her up. She pushed it away and gave a weak growl before retreating back into the forest.

Now I'll just go rob the blood bank and head to another hunting ground where hopefully the dogs wont be fallowing me.

Authors Note: Please tell me what you think. Bad or good. And I got the Idea for the necklace off of it's called Eve's Necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Elite School Shopping

Eve pov:

I sat there awake in my little twin bed. It's weird I have my own room. Back home I have to share with my two younger sisters. It is so weird not hearing one of them turn in their sleep. It wasn't quiet, just no human made sounds. The owls sang in a distance. A lone wolf signalling its pack with its heart breaking howl.

I went to bed to early, and now I am up before the sun even began to glow on the woods outside. It was so pretty here. The pictures didn't show the full scene. In the sunlight it was gorgeous. At night it took on the feel of an old horror movie feel.

I have to get up at like six in the morning so Katy can show me around the nearest town. It hadn't occurred odd till now that the school was an hour away from the nearest town. And that town was very under populated.

I mean the dorms were very spaced out. You would have to walk a good five minuets to get to the other dorms. And the school was almost a mile away. It's not exactly like I mind walking, but it's not the typical campus you would expect.

Why won't my mind stop wondering? Why is all this stupid stuff popping into my head? I am tired. So why am I unable to sleep? I guess it's just different being here.

I have to do something. I could read one of the books I brought with me from home. I got off the bed and walked over to my worn backpack. Inside I have my classics like Hamlet and Little Woman. Then there is my personal favorites the Harry Potter collection and Twilight.

Twilight is pretty good. I'm not a total over bored person I just like the books. I pick up the first one and flip over to my favorite chapter. Port Angles, the chapter where she learns that Edward is a vampire. It's kinda silly to me.

Half way to the end of the chapter I began to drift to sleep. The sun was just peaking up on the horizon. I let my eye's become heave and quickly I was asleep.

"Get up Eve. We are going shopping!" Katy's familiar high voice brought me back to the land of the conscious. Open my eye's to find her standing at the foot of my bed.

"I'm up." I said in a sleepy voice. "What time do you want to leave miss bossy?" I asked sarcastically.

"In an hour. You better be ready." She gave me a warning finger like a strict parent.

"K." I called after her as she walked out of the room her high hills clacking against the wooden floors.

I walked over to my personal bathroom. Splashing my face with a little bit of water usually helped me wake up. The horrid bag's under my eyes made me look like zombie!

I hurried and got ready before Katy could jump the gun. Blow drying my hair sucked a little but it was all shiny and soft when I was done. It fell just past my shoulders. I put on some jeans and a tee and headed down stairs.

Bouncing down the steps I heard the chatter in the kitchen instantly silence as I got to the last step. In the kitchen there were the two familiar faces of Katy and Christian and two different faces.

"Hi." I said slowly and quietly as I walked into the kitchen. There was a boy with spiky brown hair and a small girl with short blond hair that flipped out.

"Good morning Evangeline." Christian greeted me with the same warm smile as he had yesterday.

"Morning, and it's just Eve." I said again. Katy looked like she was going to laugh. Did he use everyone's full name?

"Sorry." He said and he turned around heading to the sink.

"Hi, I'm Ava! It nice to meet you!" The small blond said as she walked over and gave me a big hug.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too." I said.

"This is going to be a great year. I can feel it. I hope you don't mind me saying, I can get a little to enthusiastic sometimes." She gave me a big smile then went to the chrome fridge.

"And Eve this is Ryan." Katy said gesturing to the boy. "Now you know almost everyone know may we go?"

"Sure, but first is there any coffee?" I asked Katy just pointed over to the counter. I really need a cup of jo if I am going to make it through the day with Katy.

After I chugged my first and second cup we were on our way in the car. "So how did you sleep?" Katy asked.

"Not very well. It took me awhile before I could sleep." I said. I pulled out my cellphone a snapped a pic of Katy driving.

"Why you do that?" She asked. She didn't mind though. Katy loved the camera, and the camera loved Katy. She had a nice tan all the time and dark curls. She was perfect for any summer time photo shoot.

"Just wanted to. Do you want me to erase it?" I asked her.

"No but that's kind of creepy Eve. Are you gonna start stalking me?" She gave me a fake concerned face before look back at the rode.

I laughed. "Well if your offering, than ya. I'd love to watch you while you sleep." I said as seriously as I could but I giggled a lot. The rest of the car ride was just us catching up. When she asked me about my family I fell silent.

"Still the same horrid family?" She guessed.

"Yep. Mandy's quit college again." I said just staring out side.

" Again? That's the tenth time." She said.

"Yea. So what's up with you? Got a new boyfriend yet?" I asked teasingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked me.

"Well your motto is one door open's another one closes. So one boyfriend after the next." I said winking at her.

"I have been boyfriend free for over three months now. I am not some man eater Eve." She said

"I am not saying you are. Just dependent on the men kind." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah I kinda am aren't I." She laughed. "We are here! It's a great mall for the size of the town you should see the cafe here. It's got the greatest hot chocolate ever!" She said excitedly.

"K Lets go!." we got out of the car and began our major shopping spree. After the first few shoe stores and one little makeup shop, we stopped for lunch.

In the food court we ate some subway sandwiches and diet coke. It was very quiet in the small outlet mall. Back home it would be jammed pack on a nice Saturday like this.

"Honey, You look so tired. Did you get any sleep?" Katy asked taking in my zoned-out expression.

"Um, I got a good amount I guess." For a old soccer mom with five kids.

"Oh. Well that's good." She gave me her award winning smile. "We should get our nails done while we're here."

"You know I hate fingernails. That's why I bite mine off." I say just staring out at the one other person here.

"I know such a nasty habit. Well I am gonna get mine done. It'll take just an hour. Go look around." She starts to get up.

"You're just gonna ditch me? So nice, ditch the new girl in a place she has never seen before." I grumble.

"You saw most of it this morning. Au revoir!" She said skipping off.

How rude. Now I am in a depressing mall all alone and no one in sight. I mean I highly doubt I'll doubt someone will kidnap me, but still. I sat up and dumped the last of my sandwich and stalked off to the other side of the mall.

With my hands in my grey jacket pockets I looked kinda down. I caught a glimpse of my self in the reflection of the shiny glass window. My hair and makeup looked like crap. Not like there was anyone here to see.

Why was no one here. I mean even with a low population you have the school and hour away and there was no other one as close. Maybe they did there shopping earlier? I have no clue. It still seems odd.

School. High school isn't as fun as I was always lead it to be. I heard it was so cool with the parties and under age drinking. So far my three years have been totally lame.

I wasn't popular, kinda awkward really. I wasn't a very pretty person. I wasn't ugly just not pretty. Then again I never really put forth much effort. I guessed if I let Katy do a head to toe make over I would look better. But that was so much work.

I walked past a couple girly stores before I got to one of my favorite, Hot Topic. Some of the cloths were to extreme for school. But the jewelry was just perfect.

I shopped at a total of five stores before Katy final caught up to me. She had twenty more bags in her hands.

"Wow, I didn't even think there were that many stores Kate." I said giving her a little giggle. She always over did it.

"Yeah I know. We gotta get back to the dorm its going to get dark soon." She said exhausted. "Come on."

"Alright. But so what if its 'dark'" I asked. Why was she in such a hurry.

"A good party is going to start and we wont be ready in time if we don't leave right now.

Oh no she's going to drag me out to a party. Why does the term anti social skip in her dictionary?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New dormies

Eve's Pov:

After an hour ride of thinking of an excuse not to go, the best I could come up with was 'I don't want to and you can't make me.' Of course Katy would only drag me against my will by my ear if she hat to. Like she couldn't get me to agree alone with her big puppy eyes. Maybe I'll just fake, or induce a head ache later on.

Katy decide to straighten my hair and insisted on eyeliner. She'd be a make up professional if she wanted to. A half hour of her pampering and teasing and coloring I looked incredible. My face was covered in the girly enhancing make up. covering my flaws and exaggerating the few qualities I liked about myself.

"Don't you just love the way your eyes shine? I mean the eyeliner makes them... pop!" Katy grinned wildly as she complimented her work of art.

"You defiantly know how to change a rabid dog into a movie star." I say smirking, the pink rose color on my lips made my smile look more dazzling.

"Oh stop, your more than a dog. Your more like Cinderella before the bibity boppity boo." She said beginning to touch up with her makeup.

"Ok so I am a rabid Cinderella." I say walking to my room just across her's. "What are you gonna force me to wear Kate?"

"I was thinking maybe some black skinny jeans and this awesome top I got for you. Oh and those cute heals!" She squeaked in delight at the image in her head.

"Heals." I moan to myself. "I won't be able to walk." Just a few minuets later Katy walked into my room with the full outfit and rushed me to change.

The top was super cute with a zipper up the front and three layers of light pink fabric that sort of ruffled at the end. The base of the shirt was hot pink. It went perfectly with the stiletto high heals Katy got. I look very girly. Which wasn't bad, I just prefer comfort over fashion.

"You look fabulous! I wish I had your eyes." Katy said examining her finished project.

"Yeah, thanks. You did a great job." I say as enthusiastic as I can. I pick up my black leather jacket and fallow Katy out to her car. "Will our dorm mates be going?" I asked as I buckled in.

"Yes, but we are fashionably late so they'll already be there." She pulled on to the little rode fallowing it till we reached a big tan building that looked like it would be a gym. "Look that's the main school over there." Katy pointed to a large castle like building with white bricks and a sign in front saying 'Elite.'

"Wow! It looks like a castle." I say in awe. It was like you would see in a fairy tale or in a picture of an mid evil festival. It had probably four to five floors. It looked to be abandoned with all the shades drawn.

"I know right. And we have all our major parties here." Katy looked excited.

"That's cool." The add on building didn't fit the castle just across the street away. Instead it was a black square building. Katy led me inside, it was decked out in white and red, school colors, streamers and balloons. A disco ball shined little white lights everywhere. It was jammed parked with mingling and dancing teens. Swaying to the pop song blaring through the speakers.

"Wow. This is extravagant." I say to Katy. She'll probably not hear me over the music.

"Yeah. Wanna go to a more quiet room?" She shouts at me. I barley hear her and just nodded yes. She graved my hand and led me to the back of the building going around all the parting people.

We went into a room that i think should be used for storage. Inside I saw everyone from our dorm.

"Hey Katy." greeted the blond named Ava I think.

"Hey! Is mike going to join us later?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Who's Mike?" I asked. Probably one of Katy's new boyfriend.

"Just a guy we have been hanging out with. I think Katy's got the hots for him." Called it. "And He's gonna ask her out soon to." Ava said with a lot of confidence.

"No. It's not like that Ava!" She said slightly mad. She then put on a proud smile. "We've been out already. Twice!"

"So that shit today about being 'bo free' was just shit?" I ask gibing her a bored expression. I'm not surprised at all.

"Yep he's supper hot and would you watch your sailor mouth!" She scolded me like a parent would to a child.

"Oops." I say sarcastically covering my mouth for the dramatic affect.

"I like her!" Exclaims Ava really loudly laughing. "She'll fit in just fine at our house!"

"What?" I ask. The sudden outburst scared me a little. Was cussing and sarcasm the requirements?

"Well she just seems well suited and mentally stable. I think even Marshall will like her too!" She sounded really over joyed by the thought.

"Who's Marshall?" I asked. Katy and the two boys seemed to tense.

"Well how do I put this... Marshall is what you may call over critical and not very social." Christian tried to explain.

"Short: he's an ass." Ryan spoke for the first time. Katy shot him a dirty look."What? It's the easiest way to put it. He's a jerk that thinks every-one is beneath himself.

I sat down by Ava on the floor against the wall so I faced where Ryan and Christian sat "Why haven't I met him yet?" I asked. Katy was still standing by the door. She looked like she was going to bolt.

"He took a week off. He'll be back Friday." Christian said pulling out his phone. "Yep you got her the same day he left, said he would be back in a week. So Friday or Saturday." He marked it into his phone.

"What? Wouldn't the school take notice? Or his parents?" I asked. It would be so nice to leave for a week and do whatever i would like.

"I don't think his parents really check up on him, and I doubt the school could do anything to stop him." Ryan scoffed.

"What? Why?" I asked this Marshall character started to seem snobbish.

"Well, just like any boring drama school, he donates, a lot, a lot, of money to the school."Ava said rolling her eyes.

"Yep that ass pays his way through this school." I was shocked that Christian had said that. I thought he came across more upper class than that. 'Excuse me, but I like that word it's the only one that describes him perfectly."

"Sounds like it. So why would he decide to miss a whole week, and the the first week? It just doesn't make sense." I say. "It be cool, but wouldn't you end up with an 'F' or an incomplete?"

"Yep, bet he never does work. he's been a senior since I've known him." Katy adds in disgust. Then her face held a scared look.

"What! Is he like twenty years old?!" That would be supper creepy.

"Maybe a little older." Giggled Ava. Christian and Katy gave her a dirty look.

"Wait! There's a person way over the legal age limit for drinking living in out dorm!?" This is freaking me out.

"No. It's not like that." Christian said cool and calm. "He actually skipped a lot of elementary, so he's only like eight-teen."

"Ok." I say calming instantly. This is much better he's the same age as me.

we spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. I think Ava was right, I do fit in with this little bunch.

But within the whole student body I am a total outcast. On Monday I realized just how awkward thirty people staring at you can be. I sat in my first period class with each person gawking at me. I tried to keep my head down but each time I looked up at least five people had to turn away before I meant there suspicious eyes.

As the classes wore on and on, still those curious eyes stared at me no matter what. I had a few classes with Katy and three with Ava and Ryan and one with Christian.

At lunch we all sat at our table, which was organized by dorms. Which is very childish. out table was twice the size we needed.

All the people gawking at me earlier had gotten my appetite low. So I didn't have much. The rest of the day went the same. I couldn't get over how beautiful the school was.

The hallways were decorated in fine art and the locker were tall and classy in a way. Even though the school was amazing, besides the gawking peers, I was glad to be at the dorm at the end of the day. Just me, my books, and no gawking students.

My new room mates were really cool too. Christian knew how to cook. For each dinner of the week he cooked extraordinary meals. My favorite so far was his pork chops and rice. I offered to cook on Friday, had to convince him to let me.

Now its Friday morning and as I sat at the dinning table drinking my cup of Jo waiting for Katy to finish her hair.

Her shoes clomped on the stairs announcing her decent. "Did you eat breakfast with out me?" She whined.

"We could have drove to school and back by now Kate. The boys and Ava took off in Ryan's car." I took another sip of coffee as she poured herself a cup.

"Why didn't you go with them?" She asked.

"Because I love you that much. Now come on lets go before school ends." I pick up my bag and walk out to the garage. I paused the usually empty spot was now occupied by a hot slick black motorcycle. I was Drooling over the chrome engine.

"Aw. He's already back!" Whined Katy.

"Who?" I asked still examining the awesome bike.

"Marshall. God I hope he's not at school today. All his freshman fans will be all over our table!" She moaned.

"Oh. So this is his bike? It's so nice." I said, what I wouldn't do to be able to take it for a ride.

"Why thank you. I try to keep it 'nice'" A deep silk like voice said right by my ear. I could feel the cool breath, it sent shivers down my spine. I yelped and jumped. I lost my footing and began to fall forward.

Two cold hands rapped around my waist, steadying me. "Oh. I'm sorry." I say wiggling out of his grasp. "But, you shouldn't have scared me like that." My embarrassment was replaced by a little bit of anger.

"I'm, sorry" I looked up to see a pale face with black hair framing handsome features. His eyes were a hauntingly beautiful black. My heart thudded in my chest, racing against my ribs.

"That was mean. I'm Marshall Lee."


End file.
